No Hay Mal Que Por Bien No Venga -Ay, aja XD
by Emily Odair Malfoy
Summary: Harry sufre una desilusión y en sus momentos de bebito llorón que quiere a su mami llega como un ángel Mich *suena música celestial* que le viene a solucionar todo su martirio, claro, no sin antes volverlo a desesperar y ponerle los pelos de punta XD Primer Fic publicado, no sean tontos y léanlo...ya que se donde vives (Advertencia: tiene muchas tonterías y payasadas, marca Emily)
1. Prologo, Entrando al dilema

No Hay Mal Que Por Bien No Venga

**_Se inspiró en la canción tan chula de bonita (que naco sonó eso XD) "Entra en mi vida" de Sin Bandera, pues yo soy muy de música, así que si tienen unas buenas canciones súper mega cursis, mándensela a esta loca sentimental, dramática, exagerada súper cursi XD *COF* COF* INDIRECTA DE QUE DEJEN RR *COF* *COF*_**

**_Mucho rollo, ¿a qué si?_**

**_(soy nueva en esto, la otra historia simplemente ignórenla y no me la recuerde, por favor, creo que hasta daba pena ajena :SSSS)_**

**_Como sea, los personajes a excepción de Michelle Ramírez no me pertenecen son de J.K. y bla bla bla bla bla bla, ¿ya se han de saber todo no? ¿No? Ni modo, se aguantan, ya dije lo que tenía que decir, TANTAN!_**

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Prov. Harry

Hoy, por fin, voy a declararme a MI Hermione.

Estoy muy nervioso pero sé que puedo hacerlo, no por nada estoy en Gryffindor; pero aun así la valentía me abandona en los peores momentos. Menos mal que nunca lo hace cuando me enfrento con Voldemort. Pero eso se debe mucho a que Hermione esta siempre conmigo.

Ok, tranquis, Harry, tranquis. ¿Por qué estás tan asustado? Ni que te fuer a echar a patadas de su vista o algo mucho peor como…como que este enamorada y de novia de Malfoy, ¡eso sí sería un catástrofe! Pero para eso las probabilidades son casi nulas por todo el daño que le ha hecho el muy imbécil por cinco años. Naa, por eso no os preocupéis. Sereno moreno… literalmente.

Se han de preguntar ¿y este desde cuando anda pillado por esa? En primera no sean igualados ¿Cómo que "este", "esa"? En segunda, no se quieran pasar de listos, a Hermy la respetan o yo los hago respetarla y en tercera: Supongo que desde primer año me enamore de ella pero, ya saben, un niño de once años le dan asco o repelen cual peste a cualquier ser que se cataloga del sexo femenino, pero cuando uno crese… ¡Uuy, sálvese quien pueda, mujeres! Porque un hombre enamorado y muy hormonado puede ser muy peligroso si quieren llegar vírgenes hasta el matrimonio…*cof* *cof* Por lo que me han contado *risa nerviosa*

En este momento estoy en busca de mi castaña. Ya la busque en: la Sala Común (No), en El Gran Comedor (Nopi), en todos los pasillos (Nopo), en el castillo (Negativo), en el Lago (Tampoco)… ¡¿Dónde carajos esta?! La he buscado en todo el mendigo Castillo y ni rastro de ella.

Cundo por fin ceso mi búsqueda implacable, fui a descansar a la sombra de un árbol pero me doy de bruces con una horrible escena y a la vez muy melosa que ni en mis noches que mi imaginación que está a arrienda suelta me lo pensé: Hermione, MI Hermione, sentada en el pasto, Malfoy con su cabeza en su regazo, ella acariciando con ternura su cabello y compartiendo una de esas miradas que nada más los que se aman con locura lanzan a sus amados.

No hagas bilis, Harry, no hagas bilis… ¿A quién engaño? Vámonos a ponernos locos.

-¡¿HERMIONE?!- grito, haciendo que los tortolos se espanten.

-¡¿DRACO?!- otro grito igual que el mío pero de mujer hace que vuelvan a sobresaltarse la "linda parejita"

-Asugiksfñ-Dijo el Calamar Gigante que veía la escena mientras comía un pescadito con mala suerte.

-Harry…-dijo atónita Hermione

-Michelle…- dijo de igual manera Malfoy

Veo a la tal Michelle acercarse a paso veloz hecha un vendaval, como de 16 años, pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una trenza de lado, piel morena clara, ojos marrón claro, y en su uniforme distingo una corbata blanca con azul y en su suéter un águila, lo que me da a entender que es de Ravenclaw.

Me quedo embobado viéndola pero me percato de su ceño fruncido y recuerdo ver a Hermione con resentimiento.

-N-no es lo qu-que parece…- tartamudea Hermione

-Ah, no, mamacita, a mí no me dice esa excusa del año del caldo ni mucho menos, a mí se me dice la verdad- dice la chica con los brazos en jarras. Típica pose de las mujeres cuando te regañan.

-Hermione- hablo para que me preste atención- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Yo…Pues…Te lo iba a decir a ti y a Ron hoy mismo…- dice con poco convencimiento.

-Ay, Hermione, no sabes mentir- ella se sonroja- ¿Sabes que SI iba a decir yo?... ¿no?, justo lo que pensé… bueno, pues yo me iba a confesar pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! Estas en una relación que yo ni en cuenta. Pero todo bien, eh, todo bien- digo sarcástico.

Su cara de culpa y sorpresa, la cara de asco de Malfoy y la cara de "pobre de él" de la Ravenclaw no tiene precio pero para lo demás existe MasterCard.

-Draco, ¿tan difícil era decir "_estoy con alguien más, no te ilusiones"_?- pregunta la Ravenclaw con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas aguantadas.

-Yo no quería herir tus sentimientos…ya sabes, porque eres muy sensible y apasionada- dice en voz baja y cabizbajo Malfoy.

De repente la chica estalla a gritos.

-¡SI, SOY FRAGIL Y SENSIBLE COMO MI VARITA! ¡PERO ESO NO TE DABA EL DERECHO A MENTIRME!- unas cuantas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos, pero tan rápido como salieron las seca con torpeza con su mano. Admito que verla tan frágil y que trate que de vea fuerte me parte el corazón, quiero abrazarla pero una de dos, o me aparta a patadas o me rechaza.

Cuando salgo me mis pensamientos, Malfoy esta levantado y abraza a la chica, pero esta, en medio del abrazo lo golpea n el pecho, liberándose de él.

-Michelle…- dice dolido.

-¡Que Michelle ni que ocho cuartos! No sabes a lo que es enfrentarse a medio mundo. Mi abuela, madre, padrastro, tíos, primos, sobrinos y hasta un gato… Bueno, creo que era la profesora McGonall…pero aun así, me dijeron "_No, hijita, ese muchachito no te conviene"_ y quien sabe que tantas weas, pero, ¡NO! Hay voy yo de conteras, como siempre- otras lagrimas salen de sus ojos y las deja correr- ¿sabes qué? Yo mejor me largo, antes de que les rompa la cara todos por igual y… ¡MIERDA!- exclama y se ve las manos donde tiene sangre, yo creo que por enterrarse las uñas en las palmas.

Sin decir palabra ella se marcha con toda dignidad que me parece que en vez de ser un águila es una serpiente. Yo me marcho, ignorando las suplicas de Hermione de que la perdone, de repente ya no estoy tan ligado a ella como hace quince minutos. Es como si de repente todo el amor que le profesara disminuyera un poco, solo un poquito… extraño, lo sé.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Prov. Michelle

¡Aargh! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto Draco?!

OK, admito que NO odio a Hermione Granger, es más, le respeto toneladas por su inteligencia y valentía, pero no se…siento algo así como envidia, pero no sé qué es exactamente, lo que si se es que yo quisiera estar en su lugar y estar entre los brazos de Draco Malfoy.

Rio tristemente entre los pasillos camino a la enfermería.

Aún recuerdo el día en el que nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos…

Yo estaba más que perdida entre los pasillos de ese grandísimo castillo que por siete años seria mi templo del saber y mi segundo hogar.

Aun no estaba segura de porque estar en una de las casas que su Fundadores quiso como requisito la inteligencia como lo pidió Rowena Ravenclaw, pero por algo ese andrajoso Sombrero lo hizo.

La única amiga que tenía en ese entonces era Luna Lovegood, esa rubia extravagante me cae tan bien con sus ocurrencias tan descabelladas como las mías. Yo creo que por eso nos acoplamos tan bien, pero no teníamos el mismo horario, así que yo estaba caminando en círculos por todos lados.

Como sea, estaba bien norteada, hasta que un chico rubio platinado y ojos grises de unos doce años se me acerca. Yo, intimidada y cohibida, retrocedo, simulando que lo deje pasar pero él esquiva ese intento y con voz que sisea las palabras me pregunta:

-¿Qué pasa, aguilucha? ¿Te has perdido?- sentí que casi se burlaba de mí.

-No...Digo si- esos ojos me embotaban la mente (y hasta la fecha lo hacen)

-Bien, porque este es tu día de suerte- sonríe en una sonrisa torcida- Draco Malfoy- me tendió la mano y yo la aprieto

-Michelle Ramírez-

Y desde ese momento fuimos los mejores amigos del mundo, aunque nunca me he olvidado de Luna, ella fue mi mejor amiga, jamás la abandonaría ni por un millón de galeones.

Como sea, eso ha cambiado mucho pues ahora él está con Granger, pero supongo que si él es feliz, ¿yo porque no iba de serlo? Al menos por él podía hacerlo.

Por fin llego a la enfermería.

-Hola, Madame Pomfrey-

-Hola, señorita Ramírez ¿Qué la trae por aquí?- saluda muy amablemente

-Bueno, tuve un pequeño…percance- ella levanta una ceja en signo de que no me cree- Bueno, ¿Podría usted guardar un secreto?- ella asiente con una sonrisa mientras va por las cosas necesarias para curar mis manos.

Me hace sentar en una de las camillas y empieza con echar alcohol en un algodón pero al ver mi cara de horror lo cambia por un líquido amarillento. Le cuento todo, desde mi amistad con Draco hasta lo de hace unos minutos.

Ella solo asiente mientras venda mis manos.

-Pues, que le podre decir señorita. Él es muy dueño de su vida y usted no lo puede cambiar por más que sean los mejores amigos el universo. Cabe decir que me siento orgullosa de que todavía haya personas que no envidan a los demás como usted, lo que usted tiene son algo muy común llamado: celos-

Bueno, si lo soy y mucho así que no me sorprende.

-¿Y cómo los puedo quitar o al menos que no salgan tanto a flote? Porque supongo que debe de haber una tipo cura para esto- apunto.

Ella sonríe y me contesta sencillamente:

-Realmente no la hay, pero yo le puedo dar un consejo. Enamórese de otra persona-

-¿Pero cómo quien en estos momentos que estoy hasta el tope de enamora de Draco?-

Ella lo medita unos segundos en los que yo pienso en mis nulas opciones ¿Arturo, mi compañero de casa?, no, intente algo con él y todo se fue por el caño en menos de unos días de relación ¿Daniel, un Gryffindor prepotente? No, es muy cabeza hueca y como que no le interesan las mujeres (a veces creo que es del "otro bando") ¿Jacob, el Slytherin idiota…? NO, definitivamente NO, él es muy tonto, además de que es obvio que Merlín no le tuvo compasión a la hora de nacer o se calló de bruces al suelo cuando era un bebe hermoso.

-Tengo en mente una personita, pero solo le puedo decir un refrán muggle para que se dé una idea de quien estoy hablando: "Siempre hay un Roto para un Descocido"- contesta a mi pregunta con voz confidente y misteriosa.

Lo pienso unos momentos ¿un roto para un descocido? Mmmm…puede que yo sea el roto, pero ¿Quién es el descocido? Pienso en los que he visto decaídos, tristes o que acaban de terminar una relación y a mi mente mi llega un rostro muy familiar donde unos ojos verde esmeralda opacados por unos lentes con montadura redonda me devuelven la mirada… ¡NO, POTTER NO!

-¡NO, NISIQUIERA LE CONOSCO!- casi le chillo

-Bueno, pues ahora que esta decaído pude hacerse su amiga, y tal vez la cosa avance- me sonríe y termina de vendar mis manos – bueno, señorita Ramírez, ya está listo ya puede retirarse-

Me levanto de la camilla, pillada en mis pensamientos que casi se me olvida decirle las gracias.

-Gracias, Madame Pomfrey, por lo de mis manos y los consejos- ella sonríe y asiente, sin más se va a su despacho.

Me voy caminando despacito a él Gran Salón a cenar. Pienso en todo mis opciones de enamorarme y sé que Madame Pomfrey tiene razón, tengo que enamorarme de otra persona para dejar a un lado los celos. Puede que Harry Potter pueda ser una opción pero no creo que las probabilidades estén a mi favor, pues ni lo conozco.

Suspiro, llego al Comedor y me siento en uno de los lugares más apartados de las demás mesas, porque a veces los compañeros pueden ser de lo más insensibles al discriminar a mí y a Arturo por ser amigos de "la Lunática Lovegood". Al llegar a mi lugar, me siento entre Luna y Arturo mis dos amigos de casa.

-Hola- saludan

-Hey- respondo secamente, todavía pensando en mis problemas

-¿Te están molestando otra vez los torposolos? Por lo que veo tienes muchos en la cabeza- dice mi mejor amiga con su típica voz soñadora.

-Sí, supongo que tendré que desarme de ellos más tarde- respondo. Muchos piensan que ella está loca, pero yo razono: En este mundo hay de todo ¿Qué no haya nargles, torposolos y demás cosas que Luna ve, no sean ciertos? ¡Pónganse a pensar en eso antes de insultar!

-Yo te podría ayudar, tengo un té que te podría servir a parte de sacar a los torposolos te relajara- dice contenta

-Vale, llegando a la Sala me lo preparas por favor ¿sí?-

-Por supuesto, todo por una amiga-

Después de unas charlas con mis amigos sobre cosas insignificantes, casualmente veo a la mesa de los leones y me topo con unos ojos verde esmeralda que al juzgar por lo rápido que los aparta Harry Potter me hace pensar en que me estuvo viendo desde hace ya un rato. Me sonrojo por el atrevido pensamiento.

-¿Sabías de unos animalitos rojo vivo llamados Amopertes? (N/A: Lo acabo de inventar XD)- La llamada de mi amiga me hace volver a la realidad

-Emmh, no ¿porque?-

-Porque te andan revoloteando un montón por la cabeza, y eso significa que estas enamora o esos diablillos van a hacer que te enamores- mira donde hace uno momentos mi mirada se perdió y añade- y al parecer Harry Potter también los tiene.

Mis amigos no son tontos, saben unir cabos, no dé a gratis son de Ravenclaw. Así que comparten una mirada cómplice y me miran que estoy más roja que un tomate bien maduro.

Acabamos de comer y nos vamos a la Sala, hablando de trivialidades, pero antes de irme, siento una mirada en mi nuca. Volteo para ver quien me mira con tanto interés y, por enésima vez en la hora, me topo con los ojos de Harry Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoO

¡Maldición!, me ha cachado con las manos en la masa… o los ojos en ella… Como sea, la cosa es que me vio.

La estuve viendo tal y como lo haría un loco, psicópata demente obsecionado con su presa… ok, eso fue extraño.

En la cena me senté junto con Neville y Ron, Hermione se sentó en una esquina con Ginny que al parecer estaba contándole sus penurias. Póngale que si me dolió y toda la cosa, pero realmente no le preste mucho la atención pues toda la mendiga cena me la pase viendo a la mesa Ravenclaw que casi estoy seguro que se me caía la baba.

Esa chica me atrajo la atención pues no se ve como las demás per...sonas con las que se junta Malfoy y también que no se pusiera a llorar a moco suelto de rodillas con El Huron que se quedara con ella a precio de su virginidad o algo por el estilo. No. Ella si lloro pero no como Magdalena sino que solo unas lágrimas de rencor y enojo por lo que vi , aparte de que si no fuera por respeto a Hermione le hubiera roto toda la cara a ese desgraciado.

Ese coraje y sentimentalismo mesclados hacen una de esas cosas que me llegan a interesar a ese grado en que la Ravenclaw lo ha hecho con solo unos minutos de verla discutir.

Llego a mi Sala Común solo y sin prestar atención de quien está en el lugar me subo a dormir.

_**Continuara, y no me importa si no tengo ningún RR, simplemente quiero que la lean aunque sea dentro de unos memes o algo. si me van a dar criticas COSTRUCTUVIAS que mejor, por que si no simplemente lo ignorare.**_

_**Aparte les aviso que soy muuuy sensible (lo se, eso también da pena ajena XD)**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Emily**_


	2. ¡PELICULAS MUGGLES!

_**Hola, disculpen mis pocos modales en el otro capítulo pero ya saben, nervios de principiante.**_

_**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta payasada que es de mi fanfic.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen porque ni soy inglesa, soy morena y nada más tengo diez pesos que me da mi abuelita todos los días de la escuela…No, definitivamente no soy JKR **_

_**Pax399: Gracias por tu RR, enserio, ahora ya sé de qué se quejan los autores. Respecto a tu pregunta, soy de México y muchas de las palabras que estarán aquí serán de todo respecto a la cultura mexicana, pero leer cosas en otros idiomas me ha pegado varias palabras, tal vez por eso te confundí un poquito XD. Ahora soy yo la que tiene duda: ¿de dónde eres tú? Y gracias por apoyar esta humilde parodia :DD**_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Me despierto de mal humor por haber acabado el sueño donde estaba con Draco en un bosque como el de la carretera de Toluca a Cuernavaca, México. Pero ya cuando, sepa Merlín como y porque, estábamos trepados en un árbol casi me besaba… pero me tuve que despertarte en mero lo bueno, pero ya que.

Me paro de mala gana de mi hermosa camita y saco de m baúl una blusa blanca con el logo de "The Beatles" en letras negras y unos Converse grises, me acerco a mi closet y saco una sudadera blanca con rayas azul marino con un gorro azul marino de lana, por si las dudas saco mis lentes sin cristal negros, pues de un tiempo acá se han puesto de moda.

Me calzo y visto, me dirijo al baño, con el gorro y lentes a mano.

Me suelto el cabello que quedo trenzado y lo acomodo con pasadores para que no me estorben en la cara y me acomodo el gorro de forma que no me tape la frente. Me coloco los lentes y… ¡Aaah!, pego un grito, Merlín, que mal me veo. Me quito los lentes y me dan ganas de quemarlos pero en vez de eso los guardo.

Me veo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenemos en la habitación y veo que parezco_ hipster*, _esos raritos que se creen muy acá, pero me gusta su forma de vestir, hasta siento que esa es como mi estilo de vestir.

Suspiro y me voy a El Gran Salón y el águila que cuida la entrada me saluda y yo le respondo de la misma manera, después empiezo a caminar mientras tarareo la canción de Ke$ha "Your Love Is My Drug".

Entro como si nada por la puerta e inconscientemente volteo a ver a la mesa Sly disimuladamente y veo a un radiante Draco, sonriendo a medio mundo…es muy extraño en él. Algo cabizbaja me siento en mi mesa. Estoy poniendo leche fresca en mi cuenco cuando veo a una agitada Luna Lovegood acercarse a mí , de hecho está corriendo como desquiciada hacia mí.

-¡MICHELLEEEEEEEE!- aúlla desde que entra.

-¡MANDE!- de vuelvo el grito mientras limpio la mermelada de uva de la mesa que en el susto que me dio cuando entro moví y se cayó.

-¡TENGO EXCELENTES NOTICIAS PARA EL PLAN "SACA AL HU…Asdfghjkl!- exclama cuando en un intento desesperado porque cierre e hocico le lanzo un pedazo de pollo. Bendita Rowena Ravenclaw, que bueno que mi puntería ha mejorado.

-¡CALLA!- le grito y corro hacia ella- ¿Qué ven?, ¿Se les perdió algo?- exclamo con hostilidad por ver las miradas de los demás en nosotras. El efecto es inmediato y todos vuelven a lo suyo.

Arrastro a Luna hasta nuestro lugar mientras ella está terminando de masticar la comida que nunca quiso comer.

Le sirvo un vaso de jugo de calabaza, ignorando las miradas

-Ahora, ¿Cuál es la llamada de desastre mundial?-

Sus ojos azules se llenan de un brillo especial.

-Pues veras, de camino me encontré con una escena que te va a encantar- hace una pausa cuando toma el vaso que le serví anteriormente- Vi a Harry Potter discutir algo fuerte con Ronald Wesley. – dice su nombre como si tuviera veinte silabas en vez de cuatro y su mirada soñador se vuelve MAS soñadora- Al parecer él apoya a Hermione Granger, básicamente él está muy molesto y se vino hacia aquí como un vendaval y supongo que ya debe de llegar, pues vino antes que yo…- en ese momento, con un aura radiante amarilla y casi para mí fue como si su cabello volara mientras varios pajaritos salían de sepa la bola donde…Si, quizás deba de dejar ver películas románticas.

Camina gloriosamente a su mesa mientras es flanqueado por Dean Thomas pero aun así brilla cual faro en una noche de oscuridad máxima… ¡Ok, Michelle, deja de babear y pensar cursiladas estúpidas! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, hasta verlo comer es algo sublime…! No tanto como ver a Brat Pitt que esta cincuentón y todavía se conserva pero…

-Bueno cada misión tiene un nombre ¿no?- la voz catarina de Luna me saca de mis muy cursis pensamientos.

-Supongo…-

-Bien, porque mientras tú te comías a Harry Potter con la mirada…No, no me mires así ni te hagas la que no entiende. Como sea, pienso que debemos de poner esas cosas de misiones, como la película de Misión Imposible - dice mientras saca un pergamino, un tintero y una pluma.

-Wow, Luna, no sabía que veías pelis muggles…- exclamo sorprendida.

-Que te digo- se encoje de hombros- ver que traías esa caja negra y metías unos _discos_ me llamaba la atención. Claro que un día que tú estabas, para variar, con Draco y se me dio por ver una maratón de _películas, _entre ellas esa-

-Ok, entiendo…-

Unos momentos después ya tenemos el pergamino con la información (con la pulcra letra de Luna):

**Nombre de la misión: Saca Al Huron Y Mete Al Elegido.**

**Palabras clave de la misión: Adiós Rubio, Hola Moreno.**

Pero al ver que era muy obvio lo cambiamos

**Palabra clave de la misión: Adiós Viejo, Hola Nuevo**

**Pasos a seguir para conquistar a ***** ****** (nombre clasificado, las siguientes personas son las únicas autorizadas de saberlo: Michelle Ramírez, Luna Lovegood y Arturo Guzmán) **

**Paso 1: Ganar la confianza y amistad del objetivo. También quitar de los pensamientos al intruso no deseado.**

**Paso 2: Enamorar y enamorarse del objetivo. Ya tener sacado al intruso no deseado.**

**Paso 3: Estar y poner celoso al objetivo.**

**Paso 4: Alejarse del objetivo para tenerlo casi asegurado.**

**Paso 5: Al ya tenerlo enganchado y perdidamente enamorado (Nota: también usted de él), complacerlo y aceptar su declaración (si la hay de manera verbal).**

**Paso 6: En cuanto los dos acaben sus estudios mágicos casarse, conseguir un muy buen empleo, vivir en una cabaña junto un rio o lago, tener un pequeño ejército de niños idénticos a los padres y de vez en cuando visitar a los tíos Luna, Ron, Arturo y Cassandra.**

Al terminar reímos por ver las tonterías que pusimos.

Al llegar un muy dormido Arturo con los pelos revueltos y lee el pergamino, solo nos mira cómo se le mira a unas locas. Pero después se hecha a reír y dice que tenemos que cumplir el paso 6 solo porque él esta con Cassandra Coleman, una chica de Hufflepuff por la cual que hasta pone cara de borreguito a medio morir cuando la ve pasar.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Oye, amigo, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Neville a mi lado que me ve preocupado.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, solo no tengo mucho apetito hoy- respondo algo ido.

-Vale, pero si quieres hablar o compañía, solo dímelo- y me regala una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Neville, lo tendré en cuanta- y le regreso la sonrisa pero más apagada.

Las peleas con Ron siempre son horribles pero es peor que también Hermione, pues no tengo ningún soporte.

Suspiro casi inexistentemente y sigo comiendo el cereal. Pienso en cómo empezó esta tontería…

_xX Flash Back Xx_

_-¡NO QUIERO DESPERTARME, RON!- Gruño contra la almohada mientras me cubro hasta la cabeza con las sabanas._

_-¡Lastima, ya estas despierto!- ríe_

_-Asdfghjkl…Maldito- exclamo en lo que me levanto y le lanzo la almohada._

_-Aja, sí, pero no te andes quejando cuando te estés muriendo de hambre- responde muy orgulloso de su respuesta._

_-Oye, pero si yo no soy tu- *inserte risa de burla y de ganador*_

_-¿Qué? ¡Tengo mucha hambre! ¡Así que mueve tu perezoso cuerpo al Gran Comedor o yo mismo te llevo a rastras!-_

_-¡Uy, mira como tiemblo!- me burlo._

_Se va y yo me visto con unos vaquero bien, pero bien arrugados y una camisa roja igual de arrugada, me calzo a ciegas los Vans pues me ¡muuuerooo de sueñoooooo! ¡Maldito Ron por despertarme a las…nueve de la mañana!_

_Como sea, bajo a la Sala Común y veo a Hermione (que por cierto no quiero ver)._

_-Hola- dice con voz apagada_

_-Hola-respondo fríamente._

_-Oigan, no estén de amargados, ¡es sábado!- canturrea Ron sin ver la incomodidad del momento que estaba tan densa que se podía partir con un cuchillo y hacer jamón, pan y lechuga con ella._

_-Ron ¿no lo sabes?- pregunto_

_-No, no lo sabe- dice nerviosa y con cara de pánico una Hermione._

_- ¿Qué no se?- ahora si sabe que hay algo peliagudo._

_-NADA- casi grita Hermione._

_-No, él tiene que saberlo, es tu amigo, Hermione- digo serio._

_-Tienes razón…Ron, estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy…- listo, de sopetón, aunque lo dijo con los ojos cerrados, como esperando que no explote la bomba cuando cortas el cable azul._

_-¿Con Huron Albino y Botador?- cuestiona, incrédulo._

_-El mismo-_

_Se queda unos momentos pensándolo, meditándolo y digiriendo la información con tanta concentración que casi siento que creo que hasta se le olvido el atroz hambre que tenía unos minutos atrás. Sí, claro, como no._

_-Bueno, vamos a comer- dice muy ligero._

_-¡¿QUE?, ¡¿COMO, NADA MAS DICES ESO?!- exploto momentos después cuando ya salimos del Retrato._

_-Amm, si ¿Por qué te pones así?- responde confuso._

_-¡¿POR QUE?! ¡¿Y AUN TIENES EL SINISMO DE PREGUNTARLO?!-_

_-Pues, si- _

_-¡ES MALFOY, RON! ¡Merlín, es Draco Malfoy! ¡¿Y solo dices "bueno, vamos a comer"?!- pregunto, exasperado._

_-¿¡YQ QUE?! ¡TENGO HAMBRE!_

_-¡RONALD, SIEMPRE TIENES HAMBRE!-_

_-¿QUE INSINUAS?-_

_-¡QUE TIENES HAMBRE TODAS LAS MALDITAS HORAS DE TODO EL AÑO!-_

_-¡¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA ESO?!-_

_-¡NADA, PERO POR ESO NO PRESTAS ATENCION A NADA!-_

_-¡CLARO QUE SI PONGO ATENCION!-_

_-¡RON, NI SABES QUE PASA A TU ALREDEDOR!-_

_-¡CLARO QUE SI SE¡-_

_-Entonces dime ¿Cundo se escapaba Hermione a altas horas de la noche?- y la susodicha se sonroja al ser descubierta._

_- ¿Co-Como lo supiste?- tartamudea_

_-Querida, no eres muy sigilosa que digamos-_

_-Bueno, pues…Yo… ¡YO NO SOY UN PSICOPATA QUE LA SIGUE TODOS SUS PASOS!- _

_-¡YO NO SOY TU HACE UNOS AÑOS!-_

_-¡CALLATE!-_

_-¡¿SABES QUE?! Me largo- y salgo pitando de allí._

_Xx Fin Del Flash Back Xx_

Suspiro y termino de comer el cereal que pasa por mi garganta como piedras.

Salgo del Comedor y me voy a los jardines, al menos allí podre meditar como hindú obsesionado por…por…como sea, a meditar. PUNTO.

OoOoOoOoOo

Después de desayuna, Luna se va a planear como conquistar a Ron con la excusa de que "iba a estudiar pociones" sí, claro, bueno fuera; y Arturo con la misma excusa pero con la intención de planear como conquistar a Cassandra.

¿Y yo? Yo voy a echar la hueva. Voy por mi laptop a la Sala Común (no sin antes responder "_¿Cuáles son los ingredientes básicos para casi toda poción?_") Y me voy a _echar como vaca atropellada_, como diría mi madre, a las áreas verdes.

Lo bueno de estar aquí es que se corta la magia que hay en el castillo y con la ayudita de un libro titulado "Como Hacer Que Tus Aparatos Muggles Funcionen En El Mundo Mágico" y ¡Voila! ¡TENGO INTERNET Y BATERIA ILIMITADA, BITCHES! *hace baile de la victoria*

Como sea, ahora mismo estoy viendo a HolaSoyGerman, ese tipo es la hostia. Estoy viendo su video de "Malos Amigos".

_O esos amigos que no entienden el significado de la palabra "DISIMULADAMENTE":_

_-Psst, oye, oye, viene mi ex detrás de tuyo pero mira disimuladamente-_

_-¡¿A DONDE?!-_

_Por muy mal que este luzca, el que viene es peor. _

_Es ese amigo que están, pero tan, pero tan atractivo físicamente que cada vez que te paras junto a él, te vez más horrible de lo que ya eres. Te pondré un ejemplo, imagina una manzana, imagina que una persona ,se come esa manzana, luego se come un plato de cereal; la manzana y el cereal se revuelven en su estómago, imagina que esta persona se va tomar un par de cervezas, toma demasiadas, se enferma y vomita. Luego viene un perro y se come ese vómito, el perro ahora se enferma y re vomita ese vomito. Y eso eres tu cuando estas cerca de tu amigo. Así de horrible te vez cuando estas con él._

Para este punto yo ya estoy morada de las carcajadas que doy, pongo la laptop en el pasto y le pongo pausa mientras yo me sigo retorciendo, como si estuviera en un exorcismo, por la risa. Ya cuando me estoy calmando veo una persona que me ve. JA! Y como no hacerlo si me estoy revolcando en el pasto como una demente.

OoOoOoOoOo

Me detengo en seco cuando oigo unas escandalosas carcajadas llenas de la más pura risa que pude oír en la vida. OK, no me gusta que haya alguien en MI lugar privado para meditar pero quiero ver quien se ríe con tanta emoción, debe de ser algo muy bueno para reír de ese modo.

Y me doy de bruces con la Ravenclaw de ayer, riendo a rienda suelta (N/A: OK, YA ME EXEDI MUCHO CON LA PALABRA RISA Y SUS DERIBADOS XD) con una laptop en el pasto mientras ella rueda por el pasto. Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro por ver tan escena, es como ver a una niña cuando le hacen cosquillas sin parar.

De repente se da cuenta de que alguien la ve y se para, se compone sus ropas (que le sientan de maravilla, he de decir) y me mira con un semblante que muy a duras penas es serio porque tiene toda la cara roja.

-Hola, Potter. No esperaba a nadie y, como veras, me deje ir- dice avergonzada

-No te preocupes, se lo que se siente - ¿Enserio? , ¡¿Es lo único que puedes decir?! ¡Vamos, saca tu lado "galán de telenovela mexicana"!- Ramírez ¿cierto?- mientras trato de darle una "sonrisa encantadora que derrite piernas"…Ummh, mejor déjalo así, como que no estas hecho para eso.

-Aja- contesta simplemente

-¿Sabes? Me es algo difícil de acornarme de tu apellido, ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- Ay no, ya la regué, no, me va a partir la cara.

OoOoOoOoOo

Vaya, Potter, sí que vienes a lo que vienes ¿verdad? Pues este juego se juega de a dos.

-Claro, solo con una condición: Que yo también pueda llamarte por tu nombre- y trato de sonreír coquetamente… Olvídalo, los Ramírez están hechos para el cotorreo y la burla, no para esto.

-Por supuesto- contesta ¿Aliviado? *se encoje de hombros mentalmente*

OoOoOoOoOo

Uuuff, la libre por un pelo.

-Y ¿Cómo es que estas conectada a internet, mejor aún, como puedes tener la computadora sin estar en el mundo muggle?- pregunto para romper el hielo. A ella se le iluminan los ojos al responder mi pregunta.

-Pues veras, al estar apartada del castillo, se corta la señal, aparte de que compre un libro que enseña a poder usar los aparatos muggles en el mundo mágico y por ende ¡tengo a mi querida _Zoe_ a mi lado- responde mientras mira con un cariño medio fingido a su laptop.

-¿_Zoe_?- pregunto.

-¡Ah!, si, tú no sabes de ella- dice más para ella que para mí- Bueno pues vente pa'ca– le dice a su lap y la levanta-_Harry, Zoe. Zoe, _Harry…-

-¿Le pusiste un nombre a tu computadora?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Aja, pues es como mi bebé, mi hija, la niña de mis ojos… ¿Crees que estoy siendo exagerada? HAHAHA… ¿tienes razón? si, pero… ¡Igual!- se queda mirando el pasto con cara que uno pone cuando se está regañando mentalmente y… ¿eso es un puchero? ¡Qué tierno!...Ugh, eso sonó muy gay.

OoOoOoOoOo

¡¿ENSERIO?! ¡¿ES LO ES LA PORQUERIA QUE DICES CUANDO ESTAS NERVIOSA, MICHELLE RAMIREZ GARCIA?! ¡Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin, ayuden a esta pobre que no tiene ni idea de lo que le sale por esa bocaza!

¿Se habrá asustado? ¿Se va a ir corriendo y gritando ayuda? ¿dejare alguna vez de hacer estas estúpidas preguntas sin ton ni son? *se encoje de hombros*

Suspiro con aire de tristeza y enojo por mí misma, claro. Él no ha me ha hecho nada para que me enoje.

-¿y qué hacías?- pregunta.

-¿aparte de reír como desquiciada?- el asiente mientras una sonrisa aparece en su rostro…Dios, su sonrisa si en gloriosa- pues estaba viendo a un tipo que hace videos súper graciosos pero creo que ya no lo voy a ver porque ya me aburrió verlo tantas veces- y le dé vuelvo la sonrisa.

-OK…-

Asiento y me miro los pies como si fuera lo más maravilloso que hubiera vista en la vida mientras el ve el cielo de la misma manera.

Maldición, este no es un muy buen paso si quiero cumplir la misión _**"Adiós Viejo, Hola Nuevo"**_

INCOMODO SILENCIO

-¿Y qué pensabas hacer?-

-¿Sinceramente? no lo sé- respondo mientras miro al cielo en busca de inspiración.- ¿sugieres algo?-

-Pues no realmente, estoy tan vacío de ideas como tú- sonríe de medio lado y hace agitar mi corazón de manera loca además de mariposas bailando el _Harlem Shake_ en el estómago_. _Maldición, se supone que debo de DARLE CONFIANZA y ya me estoy saltando al paso 2…¿O estoy entrando? Dios, esto está yendo muy rápido para mi gusto. ¿Uno no se debe de enamorar poco a poco?

Según mis libros por ejemplo de Crepúsculo (N/A: No burlas ni para Michelle ni para mí, porque me los friego, al menos cibernéticamente) me dice que se va enamorando de poquito a poquito, no de sopetón; y este hombre me ya me está poniendo estúpida e idiota, como dicen "_cuando te llega el amor te llega la estupidez" _ suspiro en mi mente. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿y si él no se enamora de mi pero yo sí? En vez de enmendar mi enamoramiento de Draco lo echaría a la borda… ¿Pero si se enamora de mí y yo no de él? ¡Dios, porque nunca lo pensé! ¡Tengo que deshacer este plan absurdo! No, ya lo he comenzado y si algo he aprendido muy bien (y no exactamente por las buenas) de mi familia es que debo de terminar lo que empecé, y este es uno de esos casos.

Ok, ya deja de pensar y di algo que el pobre no dice ni pio.

-¿Qué opinas, vemos videos graciosos o alguna otra cosa?-

Se rasca la nuca en pose de pensador.

-¿Tienes en _Zoe_- rio bajito por como llama a mi lap y él también lo hace- para meter discos?-

Me quedo un segundo pensando por qué su pregunta y segundos después se me prende el foquito.

- ¡Eso! ¡Hay que ver una película!- me emociono como una chiquilla que le dicen: "vente, vamos a la juguetería y te compro el juguete que más quieras"

-Si, por eso yo lo preguntaba. Yo tengo unas cuantas que pensaba algún día hacer funcionar ese cacharro que tengo de DVD- sonríe y yo me quedo embobada viendo sus ojos verde ¿esmeralda? Dios, que hermoso…Michelle, deja de babear- ¡Accio películas!- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿En qué momento saco su varita?...No, no, LA PREGUNTA MAS IMPORTANTE ES ¿CUANTO TIEMPO ME LE QUEDE VIENDO COMO UNA ESTUPIDA? ¡Maldita sea! Quito la mirada de sus ojos y ciento como el calor se me sube a la cara. Woow, ¿así se siente cuando te ruborizas? Interesante…

-Mira, tengo estas: Batman: El Caballero De La Noche Asciende, Linterna Verde, Thor: El Dios Del Trueno, Los Vengadores, Troya, El Gladiador y…Spirit- esto último lo dice en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Spirit, El Corcel Indomable?- pregunto, emocionada.

-Sí. Parece muy infantil y muy ñoño y tal vez no te guste…aparte de que es muy estúpido que a los dieciséis años aun veas películas de comics y todo eso. Tal vez hasta me catalogues de nerd infantil (y algo sangriento, por El Gladiador) y… y…y…- Awww, si verlo confundido fue _kawai _ pero esto supera mis expectativas de tierno, lindo y adorable todo junto….¡Merlín, hasta se sonrojo!

-Hey, tranquilo, a mí me gustan todas esas películas, y no es estúpido ni nerd. Es…tierno, porque ya en estos tipos no se personas como tú y como yo, solo mira a Parkinson, viendo películas subidas de tono y súper acarameladas que derrochan miel a cada line a dicen…es enserio, no me vas con esa cara, lo averigüé un horroroso día que fui a avisas a Theodore Nott por algo y ¡BAM! Parkinson viendo eso…si "eso", creo que es muy traumático…- digo al ver su cara de asco.- pero como decía al menos sé que no soy la única que se encierra a ver una maratón toda la colección de películas de Marvel Productios (N/A: ni idea de que se escribe asi pero…¡IGUAL! XD).-

-Yo nunca dije que hacia eso…-

-Bueno, pero lo adivine porque soy muy buena en Adivinación – sonrió con suficiencia- pero yo digo que hay que ver ¡BATMAN! *léase como lo dice German*- y en mi mente vuelve el capítulo que dice _–seré BATMAN, pero no IMBECIL-_ (preguntas de Twitter 5).

-Yo digo que mejor Thor- nos recargamos en el árbol y yo conjuro mi mantita azul con ositos cafés (sí que ñoño ¿no?) unas palomitas jumbo y dos refrescos que tenemos Luna, Arturo y yo en un pequeño refrigerador que nos volamos de la casa de mi amigo. Luego repondré los _chescos _(Así puede decirse en México a los refrescos) por unas ranas de chocolate.

-O Linterna Verde…- propongo

-O Troya…- dice con en un susurro.

-O El Gladiador…-

-¡Ya se! Hay que hacer un maratón de películas, y para que no haya problemas el orden va a ser alfabético- exclama después de unos segundos de pensarlo.

-Vale, entonces sería el orden así: Batman, Linterna Verde, Los Vengadores, Thor, Troya, y El Gladiador- enumero.

-Perfecto, es hora de acomodarse y disfrutar- saca la película de la caja…digo bolsita porque ¿Quién en estos tiempos compra películas originales? ¡Nadie! Se comparan de diez, quince pesos y se ven genial. ¡DI NO A LAS PELICULAS SUPER CARAS DE QUINIENTOS Y PICO DE PESOS! Ok, no.

Pone el disco donde debe de ir y me acorruco a su lado mientras me meto casi un puño de palomitas a la boca mientras jalo la mantita tanto que casi me llega a la barbilla, y el ríe ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero ese sonido es angelical.

OoOoOoOoOo

Verla en esa posición: las rodillas flexionadas casi hasta el pecho, el cabello suelto y algo revuelto, los ojos abiertos al estilo Luna Lovegood (sin ofender), las mejillas hinchadas por las palomitas y la cobija tan infantil cubriéndola hasta la barbilla le da un aire tan encantador que te dan ganas de abrazarla.

¡Esperen! ¡Paren el mundo! ¿Por qué estoy pensando tan seriamente en abrazarla? ¡Apenas y nos conocemos! _Pero ya hasta están bien abrazaditos, suena_ una voz en mi cabeza. Genial, ahora tengo que lidiar con mi conciencia…espera ¿Abrazaditos? ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

OoOoOoOoOo

Va saliendo el logo de Batman y siento como un brazo paso alrededor de mis hombros. Veo de reojo a mi acompañante y este creo que está mirando la pantalla con aire un poco ido ¿Me aparto? _¿_Qué_ pasa? Si a las dos nos gusta_. Perfecto, allí tengo que seguir a mi conciencia y ¿Quién no la sigue si tiene razón? No me aparto y hasta me recargo en su hombro.

OoOoOoOoOo

¿Pero qué...?

¡YAY, no me aparto ni me pego! ¡Si hasta se recargo más en mí!

¿Por qué me emociono? _Porque te gusta estar cerca de ella, ¡PIENSA UN POQUITO, POTTER!_, me grita mi conciencia. Ok, ok, lo admito que me gusta sentir su calor pero siento que es incorrecto, digo, apenas y nos conocemos. _Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso. Así que déjate llevar y se suuuuaveeee._ Ok, ver Nemo y a esa tortuga medio drogada causa problemas tiempo después. Pero le voy a hacer caso a la voz de drogadicto, criminal, violador, pedófilo, asalta cunas que tiene mi conciencia.

OoOoOoOoOo

_***en algún lugar lejos de allí y en otra dimensión, una mocosa está escribiendo por su portátil esto y sonríe al verse a sí misma***_

_**-Ummmh, ¿Qué le habrá puesto mi abuela al espagueti que estoy poniendo cosas tan fumadas? – se encoje de hombros.**_

_**-Como sea ,esta parejita esta que echa chispas, será mejor seguir con la entrada del paso 2 que se ve que entro con pie derecho- sonríe mientras le da un gran sorbo a su café cargado para aguantar estar escribiendo toda la noche si es necesario.**_

_**Mira el reloj que tiene en la pared de atrás.**_

_**-CTM! ¡Las 11:24!- finge un lloriqueo- ¡Ya no son las 11:11 y no pude pedir mi deseo que Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy existieran y tuvieran mi edad!- termina su "llanto" y se recompone- pero al menos tengo Fanfiction, Bitches! **_

_***Los/las lectores/aras siente un vértigo y vuelven a donde estaban, leyendo***_

OoOoOoOoOo

Terminamos de ver Batman y la cambiamos por Linterna Verde, luego por Los Vengadores, seguido por Thor. Ahora estamos en la escena de Troya donde el guapísimo de Brat Pitt, en el papel de Aquiles donde da el golpe de gracia enfrente de todos los troyanos y de su esposa. Y no contento con eso, lo ata de sus tobillos a su carro y lo arrastra por todo el espacio disponible y se va, el muy hijo de…

-A que calzones para hacer eso, no conforme con matarlo enfrente de ¡SU ESPOSA! Lo humilla aunque este muerto, pero lo humilla- susurro, con los puños bien apretados sobre la cobija mientras unas rebeldes lagrimas resbalan de mi rostro sin poderlo evitar. Ay, ¿Que voy a hacerle a este sentimentalismo? Está bien que mi casa y con mi familia llore como Magdalena Salinas pero esto ya da vergüenza ajena.

-Lo sé, a mí me cae muy bien Brat Pitt pero esta es la única película donde no lo soporto- me susurra una voz (¡NOOO, UNA PLANTA TE SUSURRA, MICHELLE!) en mi oído que identifico como la de Harry.

-Pero a mí me mata es que, su hijito ¡¿Cómo se atreve ese desgraciado?! ¡Mal rayo lo parta!- exclamo y acto seguido me rio.

-¿Qué?- pregunta el sorprendido. Ops, ha de pensar que estoy loca: primero lloro desoladamente y después me rio. Pero tienen su explicación.

-Es que soné como mi abuela; siempre dice eso cuando se enoja y tiene sentimiento-

-Aah…- dice y me abraza más mientras mi limpia las lágrimas algo torpemente.

Rato después estamos viendo la escena donde Máximo pelea contra Cómodo pero este último lo apuñala en la espalda y lo hace salir a pelear ¡El muy hijo de su madre! Pero aun y conque este herido, Máximo lucha. Creo que estoy matando con la mirada al emperador, ¡Pero eso en muy vil!

Cuando por fin (Gracias a Rowena Ravenclaw) matan a Cómodo, yo sonreí tan maloramente que seguro mañana me duelen las mejillas.

Cuando ya vemos ya es hora de la cena, supongo que atragantarnos de palomitas y refresco, dulces, chocolates…espera ¿Chocolates ya va a en dulces, no?...Igual, comimos más chocolates que demás cosas.

Apago la laptop y recojo mi cobija, con la ayuda de él recogemos la basura de los dulces (enserio, eran muchos) y la hacemos desaparecer Merlín sepa dónde.

-Creo que ya debemos de irnos- exclamo en un suspiro.

-Sí, pero podemos ir juntos al Comedor…Claro, si tú quieres- Mira hacia el lago y de reojo me ve, a leguas se nota que está nervioso.

Me lo pienso unos segundos ¿se enojara Luna? No creo, ella está muy ocupada al igual que yo con Ronald ¿Arturo, tal vez si se enoje? Naa, él está igual o peor que nosotras en su mundo donde Cassandra le dice "acepto" cuando le pide matrimonio…solo porque le dijo la hora y la dirección de un lugar. ¿Draco? ¿Cómo lo tomara? Mmmm, pues él puede irse muy a la Chi…na, pues su opinión se la puede meter en… sus bolsillos. ¿Y sus amigos? ¿ se enojaran? No quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa… _¡Maldita sea, Michelle, deja de pensar tanto que se te va a quemar el coco y ya responde que sí! ¡Soy tu conciencia y te lo mando!_, Pero… _ ¡pero nada, ahora responde "si quiero, mi príncipe azul Harry"! _Ammm, no voy a decir lo de príncipe pero lo demás ¡Señor, si señor! * Pose esa típica de soldados (._.)7*

-Por supuesto- mando mi cobija a mi alcoba y el me tiende la mano como un caballero y después pronuncia con voz aterciopelada.

- ¿Me acompañaría, oh mi lady, al Gran Comedor?-

Hago una reverencia y tomo su mano.

-Sera un honor, Sir Potter-

Después de eso reímos y platicamos de cosas triviales hasta el Comedor, pero en el trascurso del camino, varias miradas se posaron en nosotras, riendo y tomados de la mano que supongo que creían que éramos novios. La verdad me vale eso, gracias a las burlas de los demás por ser amiga de la "Lunática" he aprendido a ignorar lo que dice la gente y seguir con mi vida diaria, eso y que en la escuela muggle era miembro de el grupitoentre mis amigas que auto dominados "Loquillas sin remedio" recibíamos bastantes miradas y palabras por las "Perritas falderas" del salón.

En fin, cada uno nos vamos a nuestra mesa despues de un pequeña despedida de "bueno, hasta luego" y "Ok, hasta luego".

Creo que en el camino a mi mesa di brinquitos muy a lo Caperucita Roja. Luna y Arturo se me quedaron viendo con esas miradas de "Ya me imagino lo que estabas haciendo, pequeña picara" Claro que no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados y me acosaron de preguntas que solo faltaba que apagaran las velas flotantes y sacaran una lámpara, me apuntaran con ella y me llenarían de preguntas y como no les respondo según ellos la verdad, me pegarían con un pollo de hule, también dirían esa frase de: ¡LAS PREGUNTAS AQUÍ LAS HAGO YO!

Despues del arduo interrogatorio donde apenas y pude comer, somos los primeros en salir junto con unos cuantos alumnos, pero una mano en mi hombro me detiene.

-¿Tienes un momento?- me vuelvo y veo a Harry que me mira con esos ojos verde esmeralda.

OoOoOoOoOo

_Vas por buen camino amigo, no te preocupes, no te va a morder o te va a patear, allí, allí. _Me dice mi conciencia.

Ok, allá voy. Me acerco a su grupito y la detengo, ella se vuelve hacia mí me quedo unos segundos en shock al ver sus ojos, tan bonitos, te seducen en abrir todas sus puertas, pues los ojos son la puerta al alma, pero este tiene miles de ellas y todas con seguro; demonios ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Me estoy volviendo un sentimentalista y poético de mierda!

-¿Tienes un momento?- por fin digo algo

-Por supuesto- ni siquiera se molesta en mirar a sus amigos y da unos pasos para apártalos de nosotros. Las miradas cómplices que comparten los Ravenclaw me desconciertan.

-¿Podemos…algún otro día volver a vernos?- pregunto de sopetón mientras siento el calor subir a mi cara y miro abajo mientras muevo mi pie en círculos.

-Claro que sí, me encanto lo que hicimos hoy y me gustaría mucho volverlo a repetir y…- se corta y se sonroja.

-¿Y qué?- la curiosidad de el por qué su sonrojo me hace preguntarle eso.

-Es que… Es que vas a pensar que soy acosadora o algo por el estilo.- se sonroja aún más.

-Claro que no, nunca pensaría eso de ti- Ahora soy yo el sonrojado ¡Controlo tu boca, Potter! _No, no, espera, eso está funcionando de maravilla_ habla mi conciencia.

- Bueno, es que pensé que podríamos vernos mañana pues es sábado, pero si no quieres, no.- responde y juega con el cierre de su sudadera.

-Si ¿Por qué no? Además no tengo nada que hacer…excepto hacr deberes de Adivinacion- digo con algo de asco.

Su cara se ilumina.

-¡Yo podría ayudarte!- responde

-¿Pero no eres un año menor que yo?-

-Claro que no, esa es Luna, pero muchos se confunden por verm a todas horas con ella- me explica.

-Bueno, ya estamos…¿Te parece que vaya a recogerte a para ir a desayunar?- propongo con mucho entusiasmo que no sé por qué.

-Claro, entonces hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana-

Me sorprende que me de un rápido brazo que no me de tiempo de corresponder y se ca casi corriendo a alcanzar a us amigos, pero noto que su cara ya es del color rojo que compite con el cabello de los Weasley.

Después de un rato del sock, me voy a mi Sala donde me quedo dormido con solo tocar la almohada .

OoOoOoOoOo

¡Idiota!, ¿porque haces las cosas siempre sin pensarlo?

Como sea, alcanzo a Luna en el cuarto pues coo no hay nadie en la Sala supuse que todos se fueron a dormir o aun no han llegado.

Platicamos de el plan que tiene Luna para conquistar a Ronald y por lo que escucho quiere utilizas el plan **Adios Viejo, Hola Nuevo** a su favor.

Después de unos minutos caemos rendidas a los brazos de Morfeo.

OoOoOoOoOo

_**Ola ke asen, leyendo esto o ke asen?**_

_**XDXDX, ._. Mal chiste, lo acepto **_

_**Espero que les guse este capítulo y el próximo vendrá el Viernes.**_

_**¡Así que sintonícenos a la misma hora! **_

_**HAHAHAH, ok, Emily, deja de hacer esos malos chistes.**_

_**Pues mejor me despido porque si no voy a seguir asiendo malos chistes y como que eso no les va a gustar mucho, créanme. Lo digo por experiencia propia :DD**_

_**Dejen RR o el perrito del comercial de "Me toca sobre, me toca sobre" morirá y su espíritu los perseguirá por toda su vida MUAJAJAJAJAJ, MUAJAJAJA, MUAJJAJAJAJ *COF* *COF* JAJAJAJA**_

_**Emily**_


	3. AVISO Y DISCULPAS

_**¡Hola, guapuras! **_

_**No saben cuánto lamento la tardanza, estas últimas semanas he estado del tingo al tango, danzando la manzanilla o de aquí para allá, como quieran decirle.**_

_**Primero: un puestecito de comida que han puesto mi familia. Mi graduación. Que vamos a comer afuera, que vamos por el mandado, que se fue la luz, que estoy en las Filipinas…Ah no, yo nunca he salido del país XD pero aun así. He estado muy apurada, (Y SIGO APURADA)**_

_**Espero y este viernes (creo que estamos en… ¿Lunes? ¿Jueves? ¿Sábado? ¿tripanes? No sé, en vacaciones ni tengo idea de en qué día vivo XD) subir el tercer capítulo. Y si no, ¡Espérense, no les queda de otra! XD**_

_**Eeeeeeeen fin, nos vemos. Y recuerden estas sabias palabras que se me acaban de ocurrir: "-Si ven un zombie, no lo disparen como nenitas, ¡ACUCHILLENLO, DESTRIPENLO, ARRANQUELES LA LENGUA! ¡SON LA RAZA MAS CRUEL, DESPIADADA Y SIN SENTIMIENTOS DEL PLANETA!- Emily Odair de Malfoy"**_

_**Att: Emily **_

_**(¿Quién más? ¿Harry? ¿Draco? -(ya quisieran XD-)**_

_**P.D: PRONTO SUBIRE UN REGALITO, NO SE CUANDO PERO ESPERENLO. Y MIL DISCULPAS.**_


	4. Fred Weasley es muy pacìfico (mentira)

_**Cap. 3: Fred Weasley es un tipo tranquilo y pacífico (mentira)**_

_**¿Ola ke ase? *cara de esa...ese...ese animal drogado ***_

_**Mil disculpas por tardarme tanto pero aquí me tienen, espero que les haya gustado el regalito, y abra continuación pues es la llegada, el casting, la grabación, la premier y por último los Óscar o Merlín en el mundo mágico XD**_

_**Les recuerdo que esto no me pertenece y Jotaká debería de mandarme derechito al bote por jugar con su personajes, pero prometo que los dejare en su lugar cuando acabe XD (excepto a Draco, Harry y Neville, a ellos me los llevo a dormir conmigo XD) (DORMIR no sean mal pensados)**_

_**Sin más que decir, que comience la lectura. **_

_En la Sala Común de Ravenclaw es tan pacífica y silenciosa a estas horas. Uno podría leer tranquilamente interrupciones pues *grito de chica* Oh, ¿Pero qué carajos? No estoy diciendo que es muy tranquilo y pacífico y vienen a arruinar todo, además yo soy el maldito narrador que se rompe bien y bonito la espalda para que los lectores tengan una sexy voz en su cabeza y ni eso respe-… *chillido junto con murmullos de chicas* Bueno, pero si hasta esto me interrumpen._

_Ah, estos jóvenes que no respetan ni a si mismos… en mis tiempos todo era tan diferente; recuerdo que una vez en secundaria me arriesgue a cincuenta reglazos en las palmas para *otro chillido* De acuerdo, ya veo que a nadie le interesa lo que este viejo quiere contar._

_Obviamente es de los cuartos de las chicas, hay que ir a ver. _

_No, no es de las de primero ni de las que siguen...esperen, esos pasos son de este cuarto de quinto... A ver..._

-¡NO ME VOY A PONER ESO, CHO, VOY A PARECER PROSTITUTA!- chillo al ver el conjunto que mi amiga ha puesto en la cama. Gracias a Dios que tenemos la puerta cerrada.

- Si no quieres pues no pero no te pongas en ese y ya- me responde Cho con cara de miedo.

-¿Plan Premium o Normal?- intenta de quitarle hierro al tema Luna. Yo solo la miro con cara de "ahora no" y ella de :OKAY:

- Vale, mejor esto...-y ella me muestra una blusa negra con mucho escote y cosas sin sentido en color rojo, además de short blanco pequeñísimo.

Mi cara es de "¿en serio? Porque ni drogada me pongo eso". Y al verla suspira y añade:

-Bueno, con unas medias o mallas, por eso no te vas a complicar la vida, ¿no? -

- Ok, es muy obvio que no estamos de acuerdo en esto, así que mejor vamos a hacer esto: yo escojo MI ropa y ustedes mi maquillaje (que no quiero usar, por cierto) y el peinado, ¿les parece?- propongo.

-Vale-responden las dos al mismo tiempo.

Al final salgo con mis converse, una blusa ámbar, licras negros y un suéter blanco. Ellas (o más bien Cho porque Luna me apoyo unos momentos hasta que vio un amopertes por mi cabeza y empezó a reír diciendo que estaba pensando en Harry...Triste amopertes, me descubrió por su culpa) hicieron circo, maroma y teatro para poder ponerme tantito rubor y rímel ante mis movimientos para quitarme el maquillaje. Y una coleta que al final quedo en un chongo.

Les agradezco y ellas me acompañan a la Sala Común para que espere a mi "amorcito" como Cho lo ha apodado. Es aquí donde platicamos más que nunca de cosas triviales hasta que llegamos al punto del amor :|

-Ya sé cómo voy a conquistar a Ron, simplemente tengo que ser yo, no es así, ¿Cho?- exclama Luna

-Claro que sí, con eso enamore a Cedric y creme que funcionó de maravilla-

- Saben cuándo dicen cosas como enamore o conquiste siento como si trataran de que sean suyos o algo por el estilo. No sé-comento

-Oh, bueno eso es fácil - me explica Cho- porque no es que sea que lo queremos como para encerrarlos en un frasco y tenerlos a un lado de la cama para que no se escapen, no, es porque también estamos enamoradas de ellos. Y creo que con un día de estar con él ya te enamoraste, ¿me equivoco?- yo solo niego con la cabeza mientras tengo toda la cara roja.

-Bueno, si pero siento que esto va muy rápido. Que yo me enamorarme de él a un día de conocernos como que no se me hace muy normal que digamos-

-Ah, bueno pero eso es por la escritora que a de estar por algún lado y hace que nosotras digamos lo que ella quiere que digamos- explica Luna con su ya muy conocido tono soñador.

-Eso es cierto, ¿señor narrador?- pregunta Cho.

_Pues...yo... A mí no me metan en esas cosas, porque yo si soy completamente de la señorita escritora y yo solo hago lo que ella dice._

- Aja, tu solito te has echado de cabeza, acabas responder nuestra pregunta- dice Luna.

_¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Rayos! *léase como lo dice Zorro en Dora la exploradora*_

**A ver a ver, esta es MI historia y he pedido permiso a FanFiction. De ante mano he avisado que ustedes son de JKR y yo solo hago esto sin fin de lucro, esas simples palabras me dan todo el derecho de hacer de ustedes como a mis calzones, ahora sigan o hago que todos queden muertos por una bomba nuclear que descubrieron gracias a los nazis o que los entierren vivos y Umbrige y Snape bailen reggaetón (léase perreo naco e intenso *se estremece*) sobre sus tumbas, el peor castigo. La cosa es que este es mi muy fumado y reverendo fic y si no les gusta ni modo, como dicen por allí: Ajo y Agua. **

_Todo Hogwarts niega con mucha intensidad y miran al cielo clamando que no haga la amenaza realidad la escritora._

**Gracias Omar por describir eso...Ah, ya me siento como un nuevo Voldemort, pero continúen que todavía tengo en mente esa advertencia, eh.**

_Después de eso llegan los Hombres de Negro y les borran la memoria de esos últimos dos minutos por una orden judicial enviada por el Ministerio Mágico._

En ese momento el águila que tenemos de guardián nos avisa que Harry Potter me busca. Yo siento… nada. Sip, nada...solo ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y nunca soltarlo, ¡hey! Me salió en verso.

Cho y Luna se hacen las desentendidas y me empujan para salir de allí.

-¡LUNA, CHO ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!-aúllo cuando por fin me sacan y se cierra la puerta dejándome oír risas de ellas.

- Hola- ese débil saludo me saca de mis ensoñaciones donde mis amigas son las protagonistas de que yo les revele todos sus secretos en medio del patio.

Harry esta atrás de mi (me le quede viendo mal a la puerta sin picaporte) ,me vuelvo hacia él y me quedo medio lela viendo sus ojos.

-... Ho-Hola...- respondo en un susurro. Wow, el azul le queda mejor que a mi casa, pienso al ver lo que viste. Una camisa azul marino y jeans deslavados con botas de minero negras. No pues sí, debería de ser modelo... Pero esos ojos, esos ojos son dignos de un Dios del Olimpo. Y ese gran corazón... todos los sentidos es malditamente perfecto: física y mentalmente.

Por fin despierto de mi paraíso particular donde un perfecto Adonis es el protagonista.

- Siento que tengas que oír eso...mis amigas me sacan de quicio a veces y esta es una de ellas-

- Si, se cómo se siente, quieres ahorcarlos con tus propias manos- responde con una sonrisa. Yo me limito a regresársela.

- Bueno, pues a desayunar-

Él asiente y vamos caminando al gran comedor hablando de mil y una cosas como: ¿Y qué tal tú mañana? ¿Y tus amigos? ¿Cómo los mataste? ¿A cuántos metros entierraste sus cadáveres? ¿Viste esa cabra voladora? ¿Y la leche radiactiva de esa vaca mutante estuvo buena?, ¿Y cómo es que llegaste a la Atlantis si estaba en el fondo del mar con una nave sobada de E.T? ya saben, lo normal en gente normal en un día normal haciendo todo normalmente (?)

Cuando llegamos al comedor nos separamos para comer. Yo voy a sentarme con Arturo que es el único amigo que está despierto un sábado a las 9:15 am y que no me esté jorobando con que estoy enamorada o que me ponga seis libros en la cabeza.

-Hey! Arturo- saludo a mi amigo que se le cae la mermelada por la comisura de los labios mientras ve la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-Yo no te estaba viendo, no, no...Yo no estaba viendo a mi esposaDIGO a Casandra, porque yo no soy ningún obsesionado ni nada. Además, ¿por qué iba yo de mirarte? Eres como una hermana para mí, por eso es que en tercero no funcionó lo nuestro, es porque eres prácticamente mi hermanita menor, eso sería incesto o quizás pedófilo, eres mi amiga de chocolate, más que amigos pero no novios; bueno, lo eras porque ahora eres mi mejor amiga y ya sabes amigo, amiga nada más, solo amistad y amor fraternal...Patata, gato, motosierra...NO ME LLEVES A LA CÁRCEL, SOY INOCENTE Y QUE NO ERA INOCENTE HASTA QUE SE DEMUESTRE LO CONTRARIO, EN MÉXICO ES AL REVÉS PERO ESTAMOS EN HOGWARTS, DEBE DE SER IGUAL...-termina gritando como histérico.

-Ya, tranquilo y para tú monólogo que más bien era una diarrea mental... Y deja ya de ser un dramático- le tranquilizo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza como a un perro que está inquieto y me siento a su lado.

-¡YO NO SOY DRAMÁTICO!-chilla como nena y se pone rojo. Genial, otra vez somos el centro de atención y el hazmerreír de Hogwarts.

- Sereno moreno niña- grita un Huffepuff.

-Yo no soy una niña, no soy niña, no soy niña- se pone a berrear y a dar de patadas en el piso en contestación.

- Ya, déjales que hablen lo que se les pegue en gana- lo abrazo Y MIRO DE REOJO A Harry que esta que echa humo por las orejas.

- Uy, no quieres que también te de comer tu novia en tu boquita- grita un Slytherin (para variar)

- Cállate mendigo maricón de primera- grito mientras busco al tipejo ese.

Recibo como respuesta un chiflido que en México es que te mienta la mamá.

- La tuya weon que ni madre tienes porque lanzas la piedra y escondes la mano-

- No me digas cobarde, eh chamaca mocosa- se para un grandulón *cof cof* gordo *cof cof* de séptimo y yo también me paro.

- Pues fíjate, marrano parado, que yo si me limpio la nariz cosa que algunas personitas no hacen- le respondo mirándolo que es obvio que estoy hablando de él y añado- y yo digo lo que se me pega la gana, ¿como vez?- se oyen en el fondo cosas como _Uh te dijo cobarde y mocoso una niña_, _¿te vas a dejar mangonear por una chiquilla?,_ _¡Debilucho, una mujer más pequeña que tú te gana! _Esos típicos comentarios del público cuando ven una pelea.

- No sabes lo que te espera, vas a querer no haber nacido- responde pegando su palma contra su puño queriendo lucir amenazador.

- Uy, Dios no lo quiera...Mira, mira, estoy temblando de miedo...Ay, me va a dar el soponcio, nombre, ya colgué los tenis- respondo con pánico dramatizado y con temblores tan buenos que merezco un Óscar.

-Ah, ***che chamaca, pero me las pagas porque me las pagas- se acerca a mi mesa donde un Arturo con voz de pito grita:

- ¡Ay mi amiguita del alma!-

- ¡Deja de ser un princesa por una vez en tu vida!- grita una chica de Gryffindor que tiene el pelo azul y la identifico como Gigi, una gran amiga que no he visto en un par de días. Luego la veo, después de que me encargue de este pequeño engendro de Troll.

Ya cuando él está a unos centímetros de mí exclamo mientras extiendo mi mano en su carota:

- Ash, mugre gato, espérate cerebro de troglodita, este es mi espacio personal y tú lo estás evadiendo. ¿Es que tus papis no te enseñaron que era eso?- digo como fresa.

- No me importa mocosa- dice mientras se acerca más.

- ¿Le estas faltando respeto a una dama? Que poca...-

- Mira lo que me interesa- y me enseña el dedo de en medio y en mi pausa de asombro aprovecha para lanza un puñetazo que me da de lleno en la mejilla y parte de la nariz, auch, esto dejara moretón. Me lanza un empujón al estómago que no logro esquivar. Después de unos instantes en los que recuperaba el aire se me viene a la cabeza una graciosa estrategia, aunque es medio ridícula… no, me corrijo MUY EXAGERADAMENTE RIDICULA.

-...oye, ¿y sabes de la ardilla?...-

- Cual **ta ardilla?- pregunta entre desconcertado y furioso.

- ¡La que te pega con la rodilla!- exclamo mientras lo agarro de las greñas, alzo mi rodilla y bajo su cabezota para impactarla dos veces en ella. Y hubieran sido más de no ser porque la profesora McGonagall interrumpe junto con el profesor Snape.

- Señores, paren ya esta barbarie de inmediato- llama el profesor. Yo lo suelto no sin antes estamparle la cara una vez más.

-Cincuenta y seis puntos menos a Slytherin por pegarle a un alumno y faltarle el respeto a una mujer, señor Rivera a mi despacho por favor- le dice al Slytherin la profesora.

Desconcertado y furioso nuevamente le reclama con voz muy femenina.

-¿Pero y mi nariz? Esta me la rompió, me voy a desangrar-

- Yo he tenido peores heridas y por eso créame que por eso no se le van a salir las tripas, ahora vaya, por favor - dice con mucha frialdad. El slytherin se va a regañadientes no sin antes pasarse la mano por la cabeza y yo bufo. McGonagall va atrás de él.

- Y a usted señorita tendré que ordenarle que vaya de inmediato a la enfermería- me dice el profesor Snape y ante mi cara de estupefacción añade con una mueca que yo creo que es intento de sonrisa- cuarenta puntos más a Ravenclaw por saber defenderse como mujer y no le doy dieciséis por pegarle, pero bien hecho, él desde hace tiempo se lo merecía- esto último lo dice en voz baja y yo sonrió- ahora, algún voluntario para llevar a la señorita a la enfermería?- alguien de Gryffindor se levanta y se acerca. Ya cuando lo tengo a unos metros de distancia veo que es Harry.

Él me toma del brazo y salimos para ir a la enfermería ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

- Me gustó mucho la parte donde le pegaste con la rodilla, cuando tenga una pelea voy a utilizar esa técnica- me dice divertido pero luego su semblante cambia - pero lo que no me gusto fue que te pegara, éstas algo lastimada y faltaba poco para que yo le fuera a romper la mandarina en gajos si volvía a tocarte un solo pelo; el muy hijo de...- y es allí donde le corto.

- Hey, sin malas palabras. Además, los Ramírez sabemos cómo defendernos, un día mi tío todo bien _happy_ se puso con un tipo ponchado (fuerte y musculoso) y mira que fue a dar al hospital...los dos porque sabremos defendernos pero somos de huesos de vidrio y piel de papel- (N\A: lo de mi tío no es cierto pero de que los Ramírez sabemos defendernos sabemos, pero somos más delicados que una flor XD - al menos los de mi familia-)

Él solo se ríe ante los aquella anécdota de mi tío donde se paso una semana postrado en una camilla porque tenía la pierna rota, la nariz y el brazo. Y al otro...a ese no le fue mejor. Es lo único que puedo decir, créanme no quieren saber...

Llegamos a nuestro destino. Destino Final 2..., okey, no.

- Madame Pomfrey...- Llama Harry para hacerse escuchar.

- Señor Potter ¿Y ahora que le ha pasado? No es que no me guste su compañía pero no quiero que este aquí las veinticuatro horas del día- exclama mientras sale de su despacho con el ceño fruncido y después de sermonearle a Harry me ve a su lado- señorita Ramírez, ¿que ha hecho para que este aquí?-

Harry me lleva a sentar en a una camilla mientras la medimaga busca algo entre sus estantes y suspira algo como "son tal para cual, siempre aquí por una u otra cosa" que me hace que sonrojarme y creo que a él también.

- Me he agarrado del chongo con una tipeja que mira con ojos de lujuria a MI novio- respondo con falso enojo y tanto Madame Pomfrey como Harry me miran raro, solo que a este último me miro con algo de... ¿Decepción? Bueno, algo así que nunca había visto en él, solo en Cho cuando una chica miraba de más a Cedric... *loading*... Pero como se le llamaba a eso?... *wait please*... Se le llamaban...* program not responding *... Ash, no logro acordarme... ¡Así! *complete *... No, no tengo ni la menor idea... *PALMFACE* * PALMFACE*

-Nah, broma. Un tipo estaba molestando a mi amigo que de repente se le alborotó la hormona y yo lo tuve que defender. Y ese no tenía modales y salí así-

- Ah, bueno en ese caso todo mejora- la enfermera mueve su varita y un pequeño destello sale donde me ha pegado el tal Rivera. Después va por otra cosa y es un frasquito que tiene un líquido ambarino. Unta el otro líquido rosado en el algodón y me lo pone en mi herida.

Sirve en un vasito la otra opción y me la acerca para que beba.

-Ni tarde ni perezosa, ¿verdad?- me dice en voz baja.

-¿De qué habla?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Oh, de lo que hablábamos hace unos días, lo de su mano. Ya veo que me hizo caso- sonríe y mira a Harry que no quita la vista de la ventana con expresión ausente y enojada. Mientras me decía eso yo estaba tomando la poción y casi la escupo pero me la paso con mucho esfuerzo pero me hizo toser.

-¡MADAME POMFREY!- jadeo porque todavía no me llegaba suficiente aire.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad- después tira lo utilizado- ya pueden irse, no es cosa grave lo que le ha pasado. Descanse unos minutos, en lo que él sale del trance- lo último lo dice en voz baja.

Ella se retira a su despacho y miro a Harry que está perdido en si mundo. ¿Qué pensará?

¿Novio? ¿Ella tiene novio? Pues debería de hablar muy seriamente con ese tipejo. ¿Dejar que tu novia este del chongo con un mastodonte que es de alumno? ¿En qué rayos piensa? Está bien que ella se sepa defender y eso está muy padre pero, en vez de pararse y patearle el trasero por faltarle el respeto, ¿Chillar como nena es lo que él llama defender? Debe de cuidar lo que tiene que es muy valioso al tener a ella como pareja, el muy imbécil... No es posible, no, no, no.

Estoy celoso...o eso creo, solo sentí eso cuando me gustaba Ginny y cuando estaba enamorado de Hermione. ¿Será que a mí me gusta ella? ...

**Si, Harry, te gusta ella ¿algún problema?**

¿Qué…? ¿Pero quién eres? ¿Dios, eres tú?

**No idiota, ¿es que no oyes que tengo voz femenina? ¡Dah!**

Ah, claro entonces… ¿Virgen María…?

**Nopiti, nopiti no. Además ni tú te la creerías, eres ingles no mexicano aunque en próximamente abra ese airecito de ve tú a saber de dónde rayos sale de La Rosa De Guadalupe.**

¿Ah? O.O

***suspiro* Soy la escritora…Y ni vayas de vieja chancluda chismosa del mercado con sus tubos a decir de mi ¿eh? Si no soy capaz de hacer un Drarry (aunque no me guste nadita) con LEMON y créeme que no te va a gustar ni a ti ni a mí. Ahórrate y ahórrame eso, por favor.**

Claro, solo una cosa ¿Por qué esto va tan rápido? La conozco desde hace un día y ya me gusta… eso no tiene sentido.

***otro suspiro* Veamos: yo soy la autora y puedo hacer de ustedes lo que se me hinche la gana. Ahora, a mí me da una enorme flojera estar averiguando como es que se sube los capítulos en esta página que todo está en ingles aparte de que en mi cabeza todo es hermoso y bonito hasta que lo paso a Word por lo tanto dudo que sea una historia larga, de unos seis o diez capítulos y por ende todo debe ser rápido. Aparte de que es más Humor/Parody que Romance, por lo que debe de ser absurdo y gracioso ¿Resolví todas tus preguntas, Harry?**

Amm… más o menos

**Para mi es más que suficiente, ahora continua.**

Ok…

-Vente, vámonos a estudiar Adivinación-

Me paro y le ayudo a levantarse, pues aún seguía en su mundo.

-Si… Hablando de eso… se me había olvidado que ya había hecho la tarea- dice algo avergonzado.

-Oh, bueno no es nada del otro mundo ¿No?-

Salimos de la enfermería y caminamos sin rumbo.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunta algo ido.

-Yo propongo que hablamos de nosotros, para conocernos más ¿Qué te parece?-

-Vale, tú primero ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?-

-Tortas de carne en chile verde de mi abuela- contesto y se me hace agua la boca.

-¿Ah?-

-Es carne deshebrada hecha bolita por harina y en la salsa verde… En si no sé cómo explicártelo, luego de las vacaciones te traigo un poco de ello- le digo mientras pienso en como lo hace mi abuela ese platillo si no sé si es de México o una invención suya.

-Gracias…-

-Bien, ¿Y tú comida favorita?-

-Pasta en todos sus platillos. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-

-Tengo varios: verde azulado, negro y gris. ¿Y el tuyo o tuyos?-

-Negro y azul.-

-¿Tu nombre completo?- pregunto pues no se me ocurre nada.

-Harry James Potter Evans, ¿El tuyo?-

-Janiss Michelle Ramírez Gracia. ¿Banda favorita?-

-Muse-

-¿En serio? ¡A mí también! ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?- pregunto emocionada y lo miro a la cara. Diosh, parezco adolescente que le acaban de decir que la banda que le gusta le gusta a el chico que le gusta (?)… Espera, eso mismo soy.

-Madness- responde igual de emocionado- ¿Y la tuya?-

-Supremacy, ¿Y porque esa?-

- El ritmo es bueno, la letra también, la temática mejor que bien y ni hablar del video y sus efectos ¿Y porque esa?- repite mi pregunta.

-Bueno, me ha tomado tiempo entender el significado de esa letra en especial que no es más de dos estrofas pero cuanto significado hay allí: _Despierta para ver que tu verdadera emancipación es una fantasía_, por ejemplo, ver que lo que creímos que nos liberábamos del gobierno ¿Qué crees? Estamos igual de hundidos que antes, aparte de que…- y me callo al ver que ya voy con mi típico discurso- Lo siento-

-¿Por qué?- pregunta algo confuso.

-Es que ya voy a empezar con mi discurso de mi ideología rebelde que tuve desde que conocí a esta banda, bueno desde que leí un libro pero eso no viene al tema… ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?-

-El Señor De Los Anillos ¿El tuyo?-

-Conversaciones con mi guía, más allá del Esclavo- respondo y veo que estamos en los jardines ¿Cuándo es que llegamos?.

-¿y…? ¡¿Pero qué carajos?!- exclama mientras ve con los ojos como platos a un lugar.

-¿Qué? No puede ser tan malo para que…- no termino la frase cuando veo lo que él vio para dejarlo así.

Daniel Barrón, el Gryffindor con humor algo negro y cabezota de chorlito. Yacov Ni-La-Menor-Idea-De-Como-Carajos-Se-Apellida, el Slytherin idiota que dice que ha superado más niveles de los que hay en el videojuego de Assassin's Creed: La Hermandad. Los dos, MUY JUNTOS, debajo de UN ARBOL. ¿Más romántico, bizarro y traumante? Lo dudo.

-¿Qué? Pero si Yacov andaba con Mitzi, claro que ella lo mando a volar o lo engaño, no lo sé, con ese calvito ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah, sí! Herzel, pero como que él era medio gay y siempre andaba pegadito a Axel y Alexei pero estos están medio enamorados de Daniela Muños y Concepción (¿?) Bueno, aunque no está de más decir que Daniel es un Forever Alone que siempre estaba atrás de mis amigas pues nunca estaba con sus "amigos", pero en una ocasión le hizo una propuesta indecorosa a Sandra… que no me sorprende teniendo en cuenta lo facilota que es junto con Daniela y Concepción- empiezo a razonar y balbucear lo que se sobre ellos.

-Bueno, pues creo que después de todo no estaba tan solito…- comenta Harry a mi lado.

Iba a abrir la boca para decir que nos retiráramos cuando los rostros de esos dos se acercaron peligrosamente y sucedió lo que ellos querían hacer: Besarse.

Veo de reojo como Harry le dieron arcadas y se ponía rojo. La primera frase que se me vino a la mente fue _Que lindo es el amor_ y después fue _¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS?! OH MY GOOOSH!_

_-Yo… Pero…- susurro y luego los tortolitos se separan y nos ven con cara de horror._

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Nadie dice nada así que yo con cara de PokerFace tomo a Harry del brazo y nos vamos alejando paso a paso de allí, sin despegar la mirada de esos hombres.

Por fin entramos a algún pasillo y nos detenemos, aun con esa exprecion O_O

-¿Sabes hacer un hechizo para olvidar esto?- pregunta en un susurro Harry.

-No…- por primera vez me quiero dar de topes por no aprenderme un hechizo.

De la nada aparece mi amiga, Gigi algo agitada, creo que corrió mucho.

-Ustedes… ¿No han visto a Fred Weasley?... ¡Hola Mich!-

-¡Hola, Gigi, cuanto tiempo de dos días!- las dos reímos y nos abrazamos.

-¿Y cómo estas, mutito?- ese es mi sobre nombre de Los Juegos Del Hambre.

-Muy bien, Narglito- ese es el suyo cuando se hizo amiga de Luna- ye, no vas a creer lo que acabamos de ver… ¡Aaah!- no termino mifrase porque de la nada aparece un chico pelirrojo sobre una escoba y me empuja para llegar con Gigi.

-Hola Kiki, ¿Cómo has estado, querida?- pregunta el tipo mientras la va a abrazar.

-¡Fred!- grita ella emocionada y casi lo tira por el impulso que dio e impacto en él.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Harry cuando va a verme en el piso pues no me he levantado… o más bien tres Harry`s…

-¿Es el paraíso?...- pregunto con voz apagada.

-Emm.. no,… ¿Cuántos dedos vez?- extiende la mano y veo seis.

-Seis-

-No, solo eran dos…-

-¿Ah?...-

-¡Hola, Harry! ¡Cuanto tiempo!- Fred jala a este para abrazarlo y hace que me suelte y por inercia vuelvo a pegarme en mi cabeza.

-Ammm, si cuanto tiempo, pero veras que ella…-

-¿Quién? ¿No la veo?- pregunta y voltea a todos lados con una sonrisa picara.

-Por aquí, pelirrojo- murmura Michelle en el suelo, creo que ya se recompuso porque se está levantando. La ayudo y Fred rie estrepitosamente.

-¡Ey, tranquila que tengo novia! Además, no era necesario que te tiraras a mis pies-

-¡Ey! Es mi mejor amiga, zopenco- le regaña la chica de pelo azul a Fred y le da un coscorrón.

-Oh, en ese caso…- y me ayuda a levantarla, solo que esta esta algo mareada y se recarga en mí.- lo siento, no sabia que eras importante para Kiki-

-Asasfdas- murmura y después dice- ¿Qué? Gigi, tienes dos novios pelirrojos…- exclama y ve a la chica con ojos desorbitados.

-No... Solo es Fred…- contesta la chica.

-¡Ah, chirrión! Yo veo dos… No, tres…- dice achicando los ojos hacia Fred

Suspiro y la miro.

-¿Qué le voy a decir a Madame Pomfrey, ya has ido tres veces este fin de semana, dirá que te estoy descuidando…- comento mientras la miro hacer pucheros.

-¡Nah, que! Yo se cuidarme sola, solita en mi soledad…- dice y se safa de mi mientras camina en dirección contraria a donde estamos.

-Se pasó de soledad…- comenta Fred que abraza a la chica.

-¡EXACTO!- grita y da pasos torpes hacia la pared más cercana- Malditas paredes, debe de ser Peeves, se alejan y se acercan de más estas malditas paredes- dice entre dientes.

Un chico que viene corriendo, con una cabra a su lado, casi choca con Michelle.

-Lo siento señori… ¡Michelle! ¡¿Pero qué te paso?!- exclama y se acerca a ella.

-Nada, solo el novio de Gigi choco contra mi y estoy algo mareda…- responde.

-¿Quién rayos eres?- pregunta al tipo, si viene con una cabra como mascota ha de estar lo de remate.

-Erick, amigo de ellas y de Fred… ¿Harry Potter? ¿Eres el novio de Michelle?- pregunta y la mencionada casi le pega, solo que le pego al aire.

-No, solo es mi amigo…- responde

El tal Erick me ve con una ceja alzada y siento las miradas de todos sobre mi, solo me sonrojo y contesto:

-Eso es cierto-

SILENCIO INCOMODO donde todos miran de mi a Michelle (que ya está bien y acaricia a la cabra del tipo) y viceversa.

-Que linda cabra eres, Goaty…- murmura a la cabra que pronuncia un raro sonido que se escucha _yeah._

-Bueno… un gusto Harry, Erick y la novia de Harry pero tengo una novia que desfrutar antes de irme- exclama Fred y se va a lejando con la chica.

-Bien, yo tengo que alimentar a Goaty, bye- dice el Gryffindor y se marcha con su cabra que brinca entusiasmada. Qué extraña cabra.

-Bye, yo me voy a mi sala común, estoy cansada…- dice Michelle.

-Yo te acompaño-

Nos perdemos como quince minutos pues estamos en los infinitos pasillos de Hogwarts ¿Qué se esperaban? No por ser el Niño que Vivió tengo que tener un tercer ojo para saberlo todo, ni que fuera Dumbledore.

Antes de irse, Michelle me da un beso en la mejilla y se mete por esa puerta.

Yo me quedo unos segundo parado allí, sonrojado hasta que me voy a el Gran comedor y luego me dirijo a mi Sala, pes estaba cerrado ¿en que estaba pensando? Apenas son las dos de la tarde.

_**¡Por fin! Creí que nunca acabaría de escribir.**_

_**Aviso que tal vez tarde mas en escribir el próximo capitulo, voy a entrar a escuela nueva y en lo que me acostumbro ire subiendo cap`s.**_

_**Sin mas que decir, hasta la próxima.**_

_**Emily**_


End file.
